saragfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear Head
The Freddy Fazbear Head is a game mechanic in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is an extra empty Freddy Fazbear head given to the new night shift security guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The player can use the Head by hovering over the red tab at the bottom of the screen (next to the gray Monitor tab). The Freddy Fazbear Head was supplied after complaints were filled "about the characters trying to get into The Office" by a previous security guard. It is used to fool any animatronic (excluding Foxy and The Puppet) that enters The Office into believing that the security guard is an animatronic themselves. Being Jeremy Fitzgerald's only mean of defense, it replaces The Doors from the previous game. Advantages * Prevents most animatronics from killing the player when used correctly. ** If the player spots Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, or BB in the Air Vents' blind spots, equipping the Freddy Fazbear Head will prevent them from entering the room and killing the player. *** Although Toy Bonnie does enter The Office when the Freddy Fazbear Head is equipped, he leaves shortly afterwards, therefore preventing Jeremy Fitzgerald's death. ** If Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Toy Freddy, or Golden Freddy appear in The Office, putting on the Freddy Fazbear Head immediately will prevent them from killing the player. Delaying or neglecting to put on the Head will cause the animatronic to disappear with a flicker of the lights, only for them to suddenly attack upon removal of the Freddy Head, or raising and lowering the Monitor. The animatronic may also forcibly remove the Freddy Fazbear Head from the player, thus ending the night. *** In Golden Freddy's case, he will vanish before immediately killing the player. * If the player holds the CTRL key and then puts on the Freddy Head, they can use the Flashlight and the Head as for as long as the CTRL key is held. Once the CTRL key is released, the player is unable to activate the Flashlight until the Freddy Fazbear Head is removed. * Can be equipped while The Monitor is in it's lowering animation. This allows the player to immediately equip the Freddy Fazbear Head, should an animatronic be in The Office. DisadvantagesEdit * Does not prevent The Puppet or Foxy from killing the player. * Greatly reduces Jeremy Fitzgerald's field of vision. * Prevents the player from seeing the Clock and Flashlight battery. * Prevents use of the Flashlight and the Monitor while worn, and by extension, prevents winding theMusic Box. This is here so players cannot abuse the Freddy Fazbear Head. ** The Flashlight being disabled also revokes the ability to repel Foxy, however, this can simply be bypassed by keeping the Flashlight on while wearing the mask at the expense of the battery. * Does not prevent death if the player does not use it in time. This time decreases to almost immediately on later nights, this is especially seen in the Custom Night Golden Freddy preset. * Will not make BB or Mangle exit The Office once they are already insid